Beating the Summer Blues
by MorganaMoore
Summary: Harry is BORED. The Weasley's have gone off and left him here for a full week. How *will* he occupy himself?  NC-17  SLASH  See inside for warnings.


_**bbtp Challenge: Beating the Summer Blues**_  
><strong>Title:<strong> Beating the Summer Blues  
><strong>Author:<strong> **morganamoore**  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 6,985  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Harry is BORED. The Weasley's have gone off and left him here for a full week. How _will_ he occupy himself?  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> None of the characters are mine, I just abuse use them.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> * slash, underage (late teens), voyeurism, masturbation, mild bondage, spanking, rimming, threesome, ummm…I *think* that's it.  
><strong>AN: ** Written for **bbtp_challenge**  
><strong>Beta:<strong> none, although I am looking for one if anyone is willing to sift through my ramblings.

**Beating the Summer Blues **

The Weasley's have all gone to their great-aunt's place for a week but, as she is old and as this is likely their last visit, Mrs Weasley has allowed Harry to remain behind. So here he sits, at the worn Weasley kitchen table with the warm afternoon sunlight refracting rainbows through the uneven glass. Mr. Weasley stayed behind too, but he isn't due home from the Ministry for another two hours. He sighs. He is bored.

Harry gets up, opens the chill box and looks around for something to eat. Seeing nothing that tempts him, he grabs a pumpkin juice and goes into the front room to read his quidditch magazine. Again. He flops down into a well worn armchair, legs dangling across one arm and begins to flip through the pages. He never watched much telly growing up but he would sell his Firebolt for a telly right now. Well, maybe not, but he is so bored that he is actually looking forward to the Order meeting tonight.

The Order members have been meeting at the Burrow this summer as Harry does not yet know how to apparate. They are trying to negotiate alliances with a number of factions of magical creatures, but many of the contingencies distrust the motives of Wizards so there is still much work to be done.

He has a whole week of this boredom to look forward to. He looks up at the clock. It will be at least another four hours before the meeting starts. He tosses the magazine onto the coffee table and heads outside. Perhaps a walk will help alleviate some of his restlessness.

Harry heads out the back door, letting the screen slap closed behind him. The air is still and the yard is quiet. Although the climate is usually mild in this part of Scotland, the day is unseasonably warm and Harry realizes that even the birds have left the yard in search of someplace cool. Harry turns to head up the western slope which is now covered with patches of long, brown grass. He wades through it, rustling the ground as he walks and, half way up, he pulls his shirt over his head, catching it briefly on his glasses. He balls up the cotton polo and carries on. He can feel the sun beating down on his pale skin and absently rubs at his burning shoulder.

Just over the ridge he discovers a large pond, or perhaps a small loch. He sits on a rock at its edge and removes his trainers and socks. Rolling up the cuffs of his denims, he dangles his feet in the cool water. He looks around the horizons and realizes that there is nothing to be seen but fields of grass and Aspen trees and that he is utterly alone. He smiles.

Standing, he undoes the button of his denims and slowly lowers the zip, keeping an eye on the area around him. He lowers his trousers and steps out of them. The edge of the water is thick with green algae and dotted with tall reeds but beyond that is clear, still water. He debates jumping in with his pants but decides he doesn't want to explain to Mrs. Weasley why his pants have algae in them and removes them too. He feels…naughty is the only word that comes to him and he gives his penis a squeeze as he steps off of the rock and into the water. His feet sink into the soft ground and he wiggles them, feeling the cool silt slip between his toes. He turns and places his glasses with his clothes.

Carefully and deliberately he progresses through the algae. He stands tall with his arms raised for balance and to help lift his scrotum away from the cold water. He doesn't need to concern himself, however, as they are doing a fine job of crawling away from the waves he makes as he walks. By mid thigh, he has cleared the edge of the loch and is looking ahead to the smooth surface. Taking a deep breath, he dives under the water breaking up through the surface a few feet away, the splash echoing through the warm air.

He is not a strong swimmer so he turns onto his back and floats, looking up at the white-blue, cloudless sky. His body adjusts to the temperature. He believes that right now, he is perfectly content. He wonders why the Weasley's have never mentioned this place as he drifts. The water keeps him cool while the sun beats down on him, warming him. He feels drowsy and dives once more before he making his way back to his rock and climbing out of the water. He walks over to the nearest tree and lays out his trousers and shirt and lies down on them.

Staring up through the canopy of the tree, he watches the silver sunlight dance through the leaves. The grass tickles at his skin while he absentmindedly cards his hand through his pubic hair and along his penis. His eyes drift close, his hand stills and he dozes off.

When he wakes, he stretches languidly, arching his back off of his make shift bed. He looks at the sun and notes that it hasn't moved much so he knows he didn't sleep long. He looks around as he moves to a sitting position shuffling back to lean against the smooth bark of the tree.

He looks down at his naked body and smiles, taking his penis into his hand. With one last glance to ensure his solitude, he begins to squeeze his penis and roll his scrotum in his hand. Soon, the blood pools, and it begins to harden. He grasps himself firmly in one hand and brings the other up to his nipples. His cock twitches as he begins to tease the hardened nubs, pinching and rolling the nipples between his fingers. He loves watching his cock grow under his hand.

He loves how the glans that hides behind his foreskin slowly makes its way out as it grows. It is like coaxing a shy animal out of its hiding space. He abandons his nipple and slips a finger under the hood, running it along the edge of the bulbous tip while his other hand still works frantically, twisting and squeezing. He groans, now fully erect. His free hand moves to fondle his balls and tease his perineum. He watches as the precome pools and he runs his palm through it dragging it down along the shaft, lubricating it.

He's close. He looks around at the great, open space surrounding him and the idea that someone could walk in on him at any moment causes him to explode, crying out with his release. He pumps out the last of his seed and slumps back against the tree, with his penis deflating in a sticky pool of come. Living with the Weasley's does not afford him much privacy. It's been a while since he a chance to play and he revels in the sensation. It's not enough, but it helps.

Soon he catches his breath, his legs slowly regain their solidity and he chances standing. He walks back to his rock and carefully makes his way into the clear water. He takes one last swim to clean himself. He marvels at the glide of the cool water against his hypersensitive skin.

Once out, he is dripping wet and he has nothing to dry himself off with. The day has cooled slightly and there is a warm breeze that caresses across his skin. He begins the walk back to the Burrow naked but dries quickly and dresses before the house is in sight.

Ten minutes later, he arrives at the Burrow and notices movement in the kitchen. He opens the door and sees Mr. Weasley starting up the wood stove.

"Hi Mr Weasley. Good Day?"

Mr. Weasley doesn't look up as he fumbles with the stove. "Ah! Harry, hello! Fine, fine. Dinner won't be long. Why don't you go amuse yourself for another twenty minutes and then we'll eat."

"Sure. I'm sorry I didn't have anything ready for you. I … er… sort of lost track of time."

"Nonsense, Harry! You're a guest here." He moves to the chill box pulling out the lasagne Mrs. Weasley left for them. "Just run along." He glances up at Harry before turning back to the oven.

Harry moves to the chill box. "Why don't I just make a salad for us then?"

"No, really Harry. Twenty minutes."

"But…"

"Harry." Mr. Weasley's tone is sharp. Harry looks at him curiously as he heads into the front room.

He makes his way over to the book shelf and picks up a muggle novel by an author he's never heard of and settles into the chair to read it. Fifteen minutes later, he hears the kitchen door open and he recognises Remus' easy 'hello'.

Grinning, Harry hurries to the kitchen and Remus takes him into a fierce hug.

"Hi Remus. " He pulls back from the hug and looks into the warm brown eyes. "How was your trip? Did they agree to work with us?"

"We're making progress". His tone is hopeful but the cloud that settles across his features tells Harry otherwise. "I'll be giving a full report at the meeting tonight."

Harry smiles at his adoptive godfather as he takes the plates out of the cupboard and sets the table for the three of them. The meal is fantastic, as are all of Mrs. Weasley's meals, and the conversation is trivial. Harry laughs at something Remus says and turns to Mr. Weasley to ask him a question but stops himself at Mr. Weasley's odd look.

"Did something happen at work today Mr. Weasley?" Mr. Weasley starts and shakes his head.

"Nothing to be concerned about. I'm just, tired, I suppose." He gives Harry a small smile and  
>stands to clear the table.<p>

Harry jumps up and tries to takes the plate from his hand. "I'll do that. Why don't you and Remus go sit in the other room while I clean up in here." He sees Mr. Weasley is about to protest. "I insist."

"Come on, then Arthur." Remus heads to the door separating the kitchen from the sitting room. "I could use that drink."

Mr. Weasley relinquishes the dish and follows Remus. While Harry busies himself tidying the kitchen he can hear the doorbell go off intermittently, each time followed by a new voice and more laughter. The laughter is a good sign.

When he finishes, Harry joins the others in the front room and smiles at all of his friends, his smile falters at Snape. Snape scowls at him and turns away. Ignoring the sexy git is easy in this company. The discontent between the two has long since morphed from hatred to habit. He turns, laughing at something Mad Eye says. The cacophony of voices does much to alleviate the boredom he felt earlier.

The meeting progresses smoothly and Harry is swept away in the merriment as the Order members report two significant boons to their cause. The giants have agreed to stay neutral in the upcoming battle and the centaurs have agreed to work alongside the Order. Remus reports that after hours of deliberations with the werewolves there has been no change, however, at one point, they threatened to cut off their talks but Remus was able to convince them to continue negotiations. The mood, as a result, was rather celebratory.

The celebrations continued on after the meeting broke up. While several members left, a few stayed behind and Mr. Weasley was pouring drinks and handing them about.

So it is that Mr. Weasley is standing in front of Harry Potter, contemplating him, with a scotch in his hand. Here sits a young man, no longer a child, with an enormous weight on his shoulders. He wasn't sure how to talk to Harry earlier when he was preparing dinner. He had two worlds colliding in on him and he needed time to find a way to amalgamate his two versions of Harry Potter: the boy, his son's best friend, and the man upon whom the entire wizarding world is depending.

He felt bad for the boy when he left him alone this morning after seeing his family off. So, he spoke to his supervisor and had managed to convince him to allow him to leave work early, as he knew Harry would be alone at his home with no source of entertainment. When he arrived home, he could find no sign of Harry beyond the discarded quidditch magazine.

Slightly alarmed, he cast a point me charm and followed it to the loch on the far western hill. It was so bloody hot that he had to discard his shirt on the way up the hill, wearing only his white cotton vest. Upon reaching his destination, he paused to replace his shirt not wanting to be seen half dressed, even by a member of his extended family. As he was buttoning the last of the buttons he looked up and saw Harry floating on his back in the middle of the loch.

Now, Arthur had six sons and not once had the sight of their bared bodies ever elicited this response in his pants. (Thank Merlin he tells himself). His gaze was locked on that hooded, flaccid penis lying across the muscled thigh. His eyes travelled up. None of his sons had legs or a chest like that ether, mind you. The pale chest had a fine sprinkling of dark hair down the center between the dusky nipples leading down to a thick, full black nest of curls surrounding that beautiful penis. The broad shoulders tapered to narrowed hips and a well defined abdomen. Arthur was called to mind of the marble statues in Greece.

He was stunning.

Arthur was startled out of his reverie when the body disappeared under the water and he quickly scrambled behind the berm of trees. He watched in fascination as Harry emerged from the loch, water glistening on his alabaster skin. He found himself caught up imagining himself licking the droplets from his torso, suckling the water from the dusky flesh of his scrotum. Merlin.  
>He had not been aroused like this since before Molly had Bill. He watched Harry lay out his clothes and stretch out beneath a tree. He watched Harry leisurely stroked himself without purpose. He watched Harry fall asleep.<p>

Carefully, he moved towards the naked boy in front of him. He could feel his own arousal coiling in his belly. Giving himself a squeeze, he knelt beside Harry. He leaned over Harry's body and breathed in the metallic scent of the water and just below that, the musky scent of Harry. He looked closely at Harry's genitals and his arousal started to manifest itself physically.

Harry stirred in his sleep waking Arthur from his trance. He scrambled quickly and quietly back over the burn. Once he caught his breath, he stole a peak over the edge of the hill and he could see Harry, stretching the lithe body, arching his back, showcasing each muscle as it rippled beneath the smooth skin. Harry sat up and moved to lean against the tree, taking his thick cock in his hand. Arthur watched him and felt himself harden.

When Harry slipped his finger under his own foreskin tracing the edge of his glans, Arthur nearly let a groan escape and the realization of how wrong this was struck him. Slowly, he turned and made his way down the hill to the burrow.

And that is what brings him here, looking down into Harry Potter's vibrant green eyes with a scotch in his hand. Decision made, he hands this man, Harry, the glass and registers the surprise in his eyes. He smiles and nods and walks over to Remus to hand him the second glass. Remus looks at Harry then back at Arthur, smiles and takes the glass for himself.

"Harry." Remus calls for Harry's attention. Harry looks at him, bewildered. Arthur thinks this is a good look on him and gives himself a mental shake.

Remus holds his glass up to Harry and they touch them together. Harry takes a drink of his and it burns as he swallows it. He does his best to mask the grimace but is unsuccessful, earning himself a chuckle from Remus.

"Did Professor Dumbledore manage to speak to you about resuming your Occlumancy lessons?"

"No." Harry drags out the word, waiting for more information.

"Ah. Well, we all feel it will be best for you to resume them and thought that this week would be ideal as the Weasley's are all out of town. I believe he has arranged for Snape to come by tomorrow."

"Really?" the word comes out in a squeek, much to Harry's horror and Remus' amusement.

"It really is for the best, you know. Now. Tell me what you've been up to this summer." The conversation continues from there, often changing, moving to different people. The scotch keeps flowing as the evening turns night and soon Harry finds that everyone has gone. He turns to Mr. Weasley beside him.

"Well, I guess it's time to turn in." Harry stands and the room begins to spin, causing him to lose his balance. Mr. Weasley's hand reaches out to steady him and he sits heavily back on the sofa. Mr. Weasley chuckles.

"It appears we've both had a tad too much."

Harry leans his head against the back of the sofa and looks up at Mr. Weasley, sheepishly.

Arthur looks down at the flushed face and glazed eyes beside him. A moment passes. Then another. Arthur leans in slightly, eyes focused on the pink lips in front of him. A tongue peeks out of them, wetting them. He groans and stands up quickly.

"Off to bed now Harry. I'll see you in the morning." Of course, Arthur has no such intention. He plans on being out of the house before this siren even wakes.

Harry reaches out his hand. Arthur takes it and tugs, helping Harry up and he stumbles and falls into Arthur's embrace. Harry looks up and grins. Arthur can smell the smoky scent of the scotch on Harry's breath. "Sorry" he whispers as he pushes himself upright and makes his way up the stairs to his room.

Downstairs, Arthur is pouring himself another drink trying to quell the growth in his trousers. Thank Merlin Harry had too much to drink. He's sure his secret is safe for now but he needs to find some measure of control. This is Ron's best friend! This is a boy the same age as his youngest son! He decides that a cold shower would likely be more effective than alcohol, downs his drink and heads for the loo.

~~~

Harry wakes to the sounds of birds in the trees and a ghoul in the attic. He throws off the covers and puts on his sleep pants and goes down the hall to use the loo. He can hear Mr. Weasley downstairs, likely making himself breakfast. He casts a tempus to check the time and is surprised at how early it is. He starts the shower running and brushes his teeth while he waits for the water to warm. He steps into the shower and washes the remnants of the loch from his body. He throws his sleep pants in the hamper and wraps a towel absentmindedly around his narrow hips. He can smell coffee and follows his nose down the stairs.

"Morning" he mumbles as he enters the kitchen, scratching his head.

"Good Morning, Harry" Mr. Weasley replies as he turns with the coffee pot in his hand to greet his house guest. The sight in front of him causes him to turn away quickly. "Coffee?" He pours two cups without waiting for a reply. Harry smiles to himself and makes his way over to Mr. Weasley.

"Yes , please." He leans against the counter beside Mr. Weasley and reaches across him for the sugar, brushing his bare chest against his arm. Mr. Weasley moves with a rapidness that belies his age.

"Well," Mr. Weasley looks around nervously, "I'm off then. Have a good day."

"You too." Harry smiles as he disapparates away only to return a moment later to trade his coffee cup for his briefcase before leaving again.

Somewhat confused by Mr. Weasley's odd behaviour, he grabs an apple from the bowl on the counter and sits at the kitchen table to drink his coffee and flip through the Daily Prophet. He's so glad the Weasley's start the day with coffee. Some mornings can't be touched by tea alone. He wonders what he should do with his day and decides to pack a lunch and that novel he started and spend the day on the shore of the loch. He moves to put his coffee mug in the kitchen sink when there is a perfunctory knock at the kitchen door. It opens before Harry can rise to answer it and Snape fills the door frame.

"Potter. I trust you are ready." He takes in Harry's state of undress and moves across the  
>kitchen and into the front room, holding the door open, indicating that Harry should follow.<p>

"Er, I'll just nip upstairs and get dressed then, shall I?" Harry stutters.

"I think not. We have work to do, Potter." He smirks and licks his lips as he watches Harry, closing the door behind them. "I think you are very appropriately dressed. Over dressed, I'd dare to say."

Harry smiles and drops his towel.

"Have you been practicing your brewing techniques?" Snape removes the belt from his trousers.

"No, Professor."

"Have you finished your essay on acromantula venom and its uses?" Snape sits on the edge of the coffee table.

Harry's gulp is audible. "No Sir."

"Mr. Potter. It appears that you think you are above such tasks. Come. Here." Snape points to his lap as Harry steps forward and bends over it. Snape takes a moment to adjust Harry's body so his arse is bared and his cock and balls are exposed between his legs while Harry balances with his hands. "Count out loud, Mr. Potter. There will be ten."

"Yes Sir."

*THWAK * Severus watches the ripples move through the tight arse. Merlin, he's missed this.

"O-one."

*THWAK* He rubs the smooth skin.

"T-t-two."

*THWAK*

"Three"

His hands slide from the reddening skin and down to the growing cock, giving it a few tugs. Harry rocks against his knee, wanting more.

"Now, now. None of that. We'll have to add more if you don't take your punishment like a good boy."…and before he finishes speaking the words….

*THWACK* Harry cries out. Severus rubs the globes of his arse to help alleviate the pain.

"FOUR!"

*THWAK*

"FIVE"

*THWAK* The spankings come in rapid succession.

"S-s-six. Please…"

Severus kneads the hot flesh detouring to the crack, teasing the entrance to his body. Harry moans. Severus squeezes the now hard flesh settled on his thigh then…

*THWAK*

"S-s-s-seven!" Harry's arse is burning and a few tears gather in the corner of his eyes from the pain.

*THWAK*

There is silence then "Eight."

*THWAK*

"NINE" comes out in a sob. Harry is crying now from the pain.

*THWAK*

"T-t-ten!"

Severus massages the abused flesh and then pulls Harry up, moves to the couch and pulls Harry onto his lap. "There, there. You're such a good boy." Burying his head into the mop of black hair, he whispers words of endearment, rocking the shaking body. Harry clings to him as he tries to regain control of his emotions. Severus pulls away and holds Harry's face between his hands.

"Are you okay?" Harry nods and smiles as Severus searches his eyes for the truth. Convinced, he leans up to lick the salty tear tracks that shine on Harry's cheeks, kissing his eyelids.

Harry moans and squirms, grinding his abused arse into Severus' aroused lap. Severus takes Harry's cock into his hand and begins to stroke it while he claims the red lips offered to him.

When the sensations threaten to overwhelm Harry, he pulls away and slides off of Severus' lap and kneels in front of him. He looks up at his potions master.

Severus looks down into the bright eyes that are silently asking his permission. "You may." He leans back and is rewarded with a bright smile as Harry reaches up to unfasten his trousers.

He opens the zip and pulls back the dark fabric exposing the white pants and the bulge beneath. He leans up and buries his nose in Snape's crotch, inhaling. Opening his mouth he covers it, nipping and sucking through the cotton. He reaches down to give himself some relief. Severus sees this. "No, Harry!"

"Sorry Professor."

"If you can't show control, we'll have to find something to help. He waves his wand and a leather strap ties itself around the base of Harry's cock, wrapping around it, binding his scrotum to his shaft.

"You may continue."

"Thank you". It comes out as a reverent whisper as Harry leans in to continue his task.

He runs his hands along the outline of the hard shaft, breathing his hot breath through the fabric. Severus moans. Harry slips a hand beneath the elastic of his professor's pants. He exposes just the tip and reaches out for it with his tongue, flicking it across the fraenulum.

Severus' hips thrust forward and Harry smiles. After freeing the entire cock, Harry reaches down for the scrotum, massaging the velvety flesh in his hands before pulling them out and hooking the elastic of the pants beneath them. He then takes the time to arrange Snape's genitals and sits back on his heels to admire them. Kneeling upright, he opens his mouth and holds out his tongue, looking up at Snape from beneath his long, dark eyelashes.

Severus barely suppresses a groan at the sight. Harry looks as though he is about to receive communion and Severus places the tip of his cock on that pink, wet tongue, committing the image to memory.

He then takes his cock and slaps it against Harry's face. He is dizzied by his senses of sight, smell and sound and he slips his cock along the tongue and into that hot, wet mouth.

Harry's lips clamp down around the shaft and a hand comes up to grasp him at the root. The wet, schlurping sound drives Severus to the edge as Harry licks and nips and sucks. Eventually, Harry's free hand moves around to Snape's arse and gives him a nudge, indicating for him to start fucking.

Snape places a hand on either side of Harry's head and thrusts forward. He can feel the muscles in the back of the boy's throat contract as he gags with the onslaught and Severus feels the sensation right down to his toes. Groaning, he pulls back out and thrusts back in again. He snaps his cock in and out a few more times, and then pops the tip back and forth across the lips, stimulating the cornea.

He is hazy in his arousal but is careful to look down at Harry to ensure he is okay. The sight of the green eyes looking up at him adoringly and the red lips stretched around his member, dripping with saliva nearly does him in as he thrusts his cock down Harry's throat. He pulls out and yanks on his scrotum, warding off the impending orgasm. He is in sensory overload and needs to step back for a moment.

He reaches down for Harry's hand and pulls him up to a standing position. Leaning in, he captures his mouth and proceeds to devour it. He can taste himself mingled with coffee and Harry's own, unique flavour.

He guides Harry around to the bookshelf and continues to pummel his mouth. He turns Harry around, places his hands on the shelf in front of him, and kicks his feet apart. Muttering a spell, leather straps wrap around Harry's wrists binding them to the shelf. His cock is just visible, hanging between his legs and Severus kneels so that the delectable milky white arse is at eye level.

He places a reverent kiss on each of the still hot red globes and then grasps both red cheeks in his hands, pulling them apart, exposing the shy ring of muscle to his scrutiny. He runs a finger along Harry's crack and rubs circles on his arse hole….it twitches. Severus' cock twitches in kind. Severus brings his crooked nose up to the crack and inhales.

"Good boy. You're nice and clean."

"I knew you were coming today, Professor. I took extra care."

Severus smiles, kneading the globes of his cheeks. He gives the arse a sharp smack causing Harry to jump. Leaning back in, he spreads the cheeks and licks the ring. It clenches then relaxes. Severus continues to lavish it with his tongue, coaxing it.

"It's been a while. He is reluctant to open up to me."

"I'm sorry Professor."

Severus takes the tip of Harry's bound cock in his mouth, and suckles at the dripping precome. He sucks in the tip and as much of the shaft as he can outside the binding and moans. He blows on it and Harry moans.

Severus leans back, returning his attention to Harry's hole. He nips at it and then slips his tongue past the tight barrier and proceeds to fuck him with it. Harry groans and bucks his hip backwards. Snape leans back and smacks Harry on the arse.

"None of that. We're going to have to work on patience." Severus stands up and absently gives his cock a couple of tugs as he looks around for his belt. Spotting it, he walks over to pick it up and he is so caught up in his Harry that he doesn't notice that they have an audience.

~~~

Arthur left the house so quickly that he forgot his files on the counter. He was too nervous to return to the Burrow right away and so he worked on 'make busy' projects but he'd reached the point where he had to do something productive, so he apparated into the yard. Having looked into the kitchen, he could see his files on the counter where he left them and more importantly, there was no Harry. He eased into the kitchen when he heard Harry cry out from the front room. Forgetting his discomfort, he ran to his aid…only it doesn't look like Harry needs any help.

The sight of Severus' thick, red cock sticking straight out of the front of his trousers has Arthur's own cock swelling in his. His eyes flicker up to the smooth white back and the round pink arse leaning over against his bookshelves.

When he catches sight of Harry's bound cock straining against its restraints, Arthur actually sways from the blood rapidly flowing away from his brain and hardening him instantly. He catches his breath as Severus picks up his belt and walks over to Harry, pulling his head back by his hair and licking his jaw and neck. He sees Severus whisper something and Harry smiles and nods. Severus kisses him then stands back and smacks the flat edge of the belt across Harry's backside, causing him to jump.

"One."

Arthur's sense of right was warring with his arousal.

*THWAK*

"T-two"

He licks his lips and adjusts himself, trying to relieve the pressure. Harry doesn't ilook/i particularly upset.

*THWAK* This time, Severus rubs his cock over the pink cheeks painting it with his precome.

He then bends over and licks the shiny, wet trail clean.

"Arg! THREE! God, Severus…"

Severus stands up. "Pardon me?"

"PROFESSOR! S-s-sorry! But I'm …."

Severus understands and steps away. "Very well. We shall wait". Severus walks over and sits in the chair and putting his feet up on the coffee table, proceeds to flip through Harry's quidditch magazine. Harry stretches around to look at him and it is then that he sees that they are not alone.

"Mr Weasley!" He struggles against his binds and his arousal quells slightly. At Harry's exclamation, Severus jumps up valiantly trying to tuck his own penis back into his pants.

Arthur, however, just gapes at the scene in front of him.

"Arthur! I…It's…"

"Severus" Harry barks, still struggling against his binds.

Severus doesn't hear, nor register, Harry's panic.

"McGonagall!" Arthur turns, looking for Minerva but Severus snaps out of his shock and goes to

Harry, releasing him from his binds.

Arthur turns back to them in confusion as Severus removes his cloak and drapes it around Harry.

"Mr. Weasley, I can explain…We…" He is at a loss for words. He can't explain. He just wishes  
>Mr. Weasley would…blink…or something.<p>

Severus, on the other hand, notices that Arthur is in a rather uncomfortable state himself.

"Arthur?" He raises his eyebrow.

"Oh, well, I'll just be getting on then, shall I?" He turns to the front door, then to the kitchen door, then back to Harry, eyes wide and glazed.

"Or…" Snape drawls. Harry looks up at him in shock and Snape looks at him and guides his eyes to Arthur's very tented trousers.

"Oh!" Harry smiles and drops Snape's cloak, taking a step closer to Mr. Weasley.

Arthur stares at Harry's body; naked, sweaty and aroused. His eyes trace slowly over every inch of him and he can't bring himself to move. Harry takes another step closer. Severus watches the proceedings, smirking. He is fully aware of how easily this particular boy can melt the mind of even the most logical, stoical of men.

Harry drops to his knees and looks up at Mr. Weasley, slowly bringing his hand up to cup the bulging trousers. Mr. Weasley lets out a guttural moan and Harry knows he has won. He proceeds open and remove Mr. Weasley's trousers and pants in one fluid motion and suddenly Mr. Weasley is standing with his pants around his ankles, fully aroused in the middle of the  
>morning in his own front room. Harry licks him from root to tip before taking the entire cock in his mouth, swallowing around it causing Mr. Weasley to thrust into his throat.<p>

Severus's laugh breaks the spell. "He's rather good at that. Come Harry. We're not through here." Severus pulls Harry off of his knees and reaches to give Arthur cock a squeeze and removes his trousers.

Arthur looks at Severus, confused.

"You'll join us" is Severus's matter of fact response. Arthur nods dumbly and steps out of his shoes and pants and removes his shirt and vest. Severus smiles as he runs his hand down his thin, freckled chest. He transfigures the coffee table so that it is now waist high. He motions for Harry to climb on, which he does eagerly.

"Face up, please. " He pauses and looks at him, running his hands through his black mop of hair, petting him. "Are you alright, Harry. Can we go on? You used your safe word…."

Harry smiles. "Please. I'm fine"and he leans over to take Mr. Weasley's pale, freckled cock into his mouth as Severus binds his hands and feet to the table.

Arthur watches his erection disappear into the pink lips of the Adonis before him and looks up to Severus.

"I must admit, I'm at a bit of a loss here." Severus chuckles and transfigures a pen into a feathery plume and hands it to Arthur.

"Just use your imagination." He smirks and transfigures a sheet of paper into a red, silk blindfold. He walks to the head of the table and ties it around the bright eyes, placing a kiss on his forehead before running his hands along his shoulders to his chest poking his cock through the tangle of hair and into the back of Harry's head.

Arthur moves to the other side of the table and runs the feathers along Harry's giggles and squirms and Arthur gives his scrotum a tug at the sight.

As Arthur assaults Harry's senses with the feather light touches of the plume, Severus affixes nipple clamps on Harry and is pulling and twisting them. The combination of the two sensations has Harry moaning and squirming, a sight that both men are thoroughly enjoying.

Severus unbinds Harry's cock and he motions for Arthur to stop. Harry groans and bucks into the air. Severus leans over and blows across the red appendage and Harry arches off of the table shooting stream after stream of come into the air.

While Harry lay panting, Severus leans over and begins to lap up the mess. Arthur moves around and feeds his aching need into Harry's mouth, thrusting while Harry tries to recover. When Severus is satisfied that his boy is clean he loosens the bindings.

"Turn over."

Harry does without comment and without question. The bindings tighten. Severus takes off his remaining clothing and runs his hand down the left side of Harry's body and up the right side as he circles his prey.

Arthur watches as Severus smacks his hand down hard on the meaty flesh of his arse. Arthur reaches out to massage the pain away, rolling the flesh under his skin. He runs his hands into the crack and down along the inner thighs to Harry's feet where he kneels and sucks one of the toes into his mouth.

Harry groans.

Severus delivers another sharp smack, then produces a bottle of oil and proceeds to dribble the oil along the displayed body in front of him. Severus rubs the oil into the skin in strong strokes, massaging all of the muscles as he does. Harry is moaning and Arthur is aching. When he leans back, he has a view of Harry's scrotum and penis, squashed against the table as Severus massages the oil in to Harry's feet.

By the time Arthur comes back to himself, Severus has parted Harry's arse cheeks and has slipped his thumbs into the hole, stretching the boy. Arthur stands to get a closer look and his cock hits Harry's feet. He looks down and takes the feet and holds the soles together and begins to thrust into the space between.

Harry's moan matches Arthur's as he picks up speed, fucking Harry's feet. Severus looks down and watches the scene for a while, breathing heavily. He then climbs onto the table and straddles Harry rubbing himself in his crack. He then places the blunt tip of his penis at the tight entrance and slowly pushes in. Harry tries to open his legs but Arthur holds them tight and the sensation is nearly too much for Severus as he grunts, sheathing himself in Harry.

The sight of the thin white arse spread out in front of him, exposing a black ring of hair and beyond that a small, tight anus is too much for Arthur. He imagines licking it and then he comes hard, with a loud bellow, between Harry's feet. Harry groans as Arthur sinks to his knees and laps up his sticky mess.

The sensation of the tongue between his toes and that of Severus battering at his pleasure spot soon has Harry pummelling over the edge again. The tight ring of muscle, contracting with every wave of Harry's orgasm milks Severus' to his own and he cries out as he thrusts in as far as he can and comes deep inside of Harry.

Arthur, stands, unsure, as Severus collapses on Harry. After a few moments a disgruntled voice emerges.

"Geroff". He pushes up on Severus and he rolls off, his flaccid penis slipping from its home.

He moves to stand beside the table and spreads the cheeks, looking up at Arthur with a smile.

He slips a finger in the abused hole and withdraws it, covered in his sticky seed. He waits for his ejaculate to dribble down Harry's perineum and along his scrotum. He gives it a lick, smacks Harry once more on the perfect, taut arse and releases his binds. He waves his hand to clean Harry and grabs Arthur's arm, directing him to the couch beside him. Harry sits up and looks at them both with a glowing smile.

"Brilliant!"

"As always" Severus drawls, smiling. Harry gets off of the table and goes to sit between the two men, leaning against Severus and pulling his arm around him. He looks up at Mr. Weasley and smiles. Mr. Weasley returns it with a tight smile, stands, and starts to gather his clothing.

Harry tenses at the implied rejection and Severus senses it, rubbing his hand along Harry's arm, watching Arthur dress.

Clearly uncomfortable, he turns to the two men on the couch and his breath catches at the erotic sight before him.

"Well…." He isn't sure what proper etiquette is in situations like these. "I need to be off to work. Er…thanks." He walks into the kitchen to gather his files and Harry looks up at Severus, confused.

Moments later, Arthur steps back through the door. "You boys staying for dinner? House is empty" and without waiting for a reply, he gives them his first genuine, Arthur Weasley smile. " 'Til tonight then" and he disapparates.

"Brilliant" Harry looks up at Severus. "Will you stay with me today? There's this place I want to show you."

"Of course, brat." He leans in and takes Harry's lips in a languorous kiss.

"Besides, we have work to do. Occlumancy lessons." He grins and pushes Harry up. "Get dressed. We have all week now. Oh, and we're going to have to change your safe word. What if it was Minerva who walked through that door?" Harry shudders in mock horror.

Perhaps the week isn't going to be so boring after all.


End file.
